


The monsters of the world are closer than you think

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex isn't sure when his father lost his mind but that's clearly what happened. Not only did he believe aliens were real but he has gone as far as kidnapping and torturing people because of it. Alex isn't going to let that continue to happen.





	The monsters of the world are closer than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I previously uploaded this but have had uploading issues with continuing it so here it is again. Fingers crossed I can update it with more ease this time as I continue to write it. Please forgive any possible mistakes and enjoy.

Alex was pissed. He had just dismissed the last guard by the cell holding a man he was forced to watch be tortured for the past two hours. Alex wondered how long his father has been this sick in the head because clearly this isn't the first time he's done something like this and who knows how long this man has even been locked up here. Alex had to go along with things, couldn't let his father know what he was planning otherwise maybe he would of been accused of being an alien too. Alex started punching in the code to open the cell. If there was one good thing to note about his father is that he was a creature of habit, there was only about three codes he used for everything and Alex knew all of them. 

As soon as the door opened Alex rushed to the man's side and checked him over quickly. He had a head of wild curls and his eyes were a swirl of different tones of brown. The thing that really struck Alex was how young the man was, he couldn't of been far from Alex's age. The man's eyes were glazed and unfocused and he wasn't being very responsive thanks to whatever they had been injecting him with. Luckily Alex had been prepared for that and managed to get the man into one of the wheelchairs that were kept around.

Alex was almost surprised at how easy it had been to leave but at the same time no one would have expected anyone to break out one the prisoners here so of course they wouldn't prepare for it. Alex's father was cunning and smart but he still had had his faults and his over confidence in things was one of them. Alex pulled up to his cabin and got the man out and into the guest bed. He'd be safe here for now, the only people that knew about this place were Alex and Kyle and neither of them were about to give his father directions anywhere near here.

Alex settled on his couch and sighed. He sat back and closed his eyes trying not to think of the deep shit he was in if anyone figured out what he just did. Not that he cares much about that, his father just tortured an innocent person for God knows how long just because he thought he was an alien. He couldn't let that go on. 

Alex hadn't meant to fall asleep and he wasn't sure how long he had been out for but he woke to sounds of screaming and hurried to the guest room where the man was awake now and looking around with panic filled eyes. Alex raised his arms and walked very slowly towards him.

"Hey, hey it's okay, you're safe here." The man shook his head and Alex had never seen such pure fear on someone's face before. This man was terrified and Alex didn't blame him.

"I got you out of that place. My name is Alex. No one else is here just us."

The man stayed completely still and never took his eyes off of Alex. Alex took a small step back to show the man he wasn't about to try anything. 

"I'm going to go back out now, I'll be in the living room if you need me. No one is going to hurt you now. I promise." The man opened his mouth then closed it again several times trying to say something but changing his mind. Before Alex left the room though he heard a soft voice. 

"I'm Michael." Alex turned back and gave a small smile and nod and started to leave again. "Wait!" Alex turned again at the shout and saw that along with terrified Michael looked a little embarrassed. "I... I don't really want to be alone. Could you stay?"

Alex immediately moved over to Michael and sat next to him. Michael moved slowly closer to him and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Alex. As soon as Alex returned the gesture something in Michael broke and he started sobbing against Alex. Alex didn't say anything, there would be time to talk more later right now there was a scared broken man in his arms and he wasn't about to do or say anything that could make things worse.

Eventually Michael's sobs calmed and his breathing evened out Alex realised he had fallen asleep again and gently laid him back on the bed. He really should be looked at by a doctor but hospitals were out of the question for now and though Alex was sure Kyle wouldn't mind helping there were still a lot of questions that were going to get asked and Alex should wait until Michael was awake again and see how he felt first anyways. 

Alex went to the kitchen and started taking food out to cook. He didn't imagine they fed Michael much if anything at all and once the man was awake again maybe he'd be ready for a meal. Alex knew they had to talk about things but he wasn't going to push the matter just yet. They could talk when Michael was ready, for now Alex just wanted to make sure he was okay, as okay as someone that went through everything Michael did could be at least.


End file.
